Sailor Elements: Episode 2
by Lady Mage Eletha
Summary: About five new girls who become the Sailor Elements, and so they help the original Sailor Scouts defeat new, stronger evils. Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Scouts or any other characters from the original only the Sailor Elements and the new monsters


Sailor Elements  
  
Episode 2- One Mystery Solved, Another Begins  
  
  
  
  
  
Mina: "So, there's really another group of scouts out there?"  
  
Ami: "That's what Luna said, and the name of the group is the Sailor Elements. They are Sailor Earth, Sailor Wind, Sailor Water, Sailor Fire, and Sailor Love." Lita: "And apparently, they are stronger than us and the outer scouts?" Ami: "Yes, their attacks are great in power and force." Eliza: "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, got stuck at school. What is wrong with you guys, why are you all staring at me?" Ami: "We're sorry to inform you Eliza, but you're not one of us. well you are but you're the leader of another group called the Sailor Elements." Eliza: "Huh?. That's so cool. I mean I like you guys and all, but I'm the leader of my own group! That's so cool!'  
  
Ami: "Yea, cool, very cool."  
  
Serena: "Well, all I have to say is congrats, I guess. but we've lost a really strong addition to the team." All the rest were silent. Eliza: "Oh, Serena don't cry, I'll stay with you guys 'till I find my team and then we'll join forces and become unbeatable!" Serena: "You think so?" Eliza: "I know so." Everyone cheered up at these words. Rei: "Let's go fight some evil then!" Everyone: "Yea!!" ************ Tropike: "Zaprike, you have failed with that thing, Cloudtrapia. What do you plan to do now to gain the energy of the people on Earth?!" Zaprike: " Do not worry Tropike, I will find a way!" Tropike: "You'd better!!" ************  
  
Ana: "Hey, Thunderstrike see anything ?!"  
  
"No, nothing." Replied the golden eagle as he swooped down onto Ana's shoulder. Thunderstrike: "You know it may be much harder to find Eliza, Marina, and the other scouts than you think." "I know, I know," she said as she took out a necklace with an orb that contained water, " It's just I'd like to see them again." ************ The scouts were taking a walk in the park just formally chatting. Marina and Starius were also there. Furthermore, Thunderstrike and Ana were in the park. But none of the girls were aware the other was in the park. Until, evil entered it. It was a tree villain. This thing was as fast as lightning and could easily blend in with the trees making it hard to spot. Rei: "Guys there's trouble over there near the fountain." Mina: "Right, let's go!" They all ran in the direction of the fountain. Marina and Ana ran in the direction of the screams of the people whose picnic was being rudely interrupted by some *thing. * Everyone transformed. The scouts and Eliza by their scepters or sticks *whatever you prefer to call the transformers. * Marina and Ana by suspending their orbs in the air in front of them and then bringing them up over their heads. Marina and Ana: "Wind Crystal... Water Crystal Power Make Up!!!" Serena: "You villain dare enter our domain!" Tree Villain: "Oh, I do dare honey!! Does it matter!!" Serena: "Yes it does, so in the name of the Moon, love and justice, we shall punish you!!!" Ana: "Yes and in the name of Water I shall punish you!" Marina: "And I shall also punish you in the name of the element, Wind!" Tree Villain: "Oh, goody, two others for me to destroy!!" Meanwhile the scouts are staring in wonder at these new accomplices of theirs. Tree Villain: "Heeah!!!" Doing this *thing* thrust leaves at the scouts hitting them and viciously cutting them. "Ahh!!" they cried in pain as they grasped their arms in excruciating pain. Ana who had not been hit became extremely angry. Ana: "You'll pay for that!!! Water Entwirl Thrust!" A huge wave of water came flying at the monster. At the same time Marina attacked. Marina: " Wind Gust!" The two attacks combined as they hit the monster with extreme force. Once the smoke cleared, the monster, having been defeated was gone.  
  
************ Ana rushed off into the distance with Thunderstrike not far behind her. Thunderstrike: "Ana, why did you run off like that, Marina and Eliza were there, you could have been reunited with them." Ana: "I know, it's just I feel like it's not the right time, I'll surprise them when I am." ************ Eliza: "Guys look over there, the one scout, I think it's Sailor Wind has remained behind." Lita: "Yea look at that, maybe she's going to unmask herself." Marina: "You have guessed correctly Lita, I am one of your Sailor Elements Eliza. And my name is Marina" They all stared at her in mock surprise. Could it be that the Sailor Elements were actually real? 


End file.
